Tomber de son piédestal
by Nanthana14
Summary: Se croire immortel, invulnérable. Se croire indestructible et subitement chuter, chuter jusqu'en Enfer, chuter jusqu'à vouloir mourir pour ne plus voir le fond de l'abîme se rapprocher. Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME : Thème La Chute & Nouveau Fandom].


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Se croire immortel, invulnérable. Se croire indestructible et subitement chuter, chuter jusqu'en Enfer, chuter jusqu'à vouloir mourir pour ne plus voir le fond de ****l'abîme**** se rapprocher**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME : Thème La Chute & Nouveau Fandom].**

**Ce texte combine à la fois le thème proposé par Emilie (la chute) et celui proposé par Mun (Nouveau fandom) car il se concentre sur un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais à qui je n'avais jamais consacré un texte en entier, ce qui fais que je n'avais jamais publié sur ce fandom. Chose faite maintenant ! **

**Défi de l'auteur proposé par Emiliekalin : **_Quel est le seul livre que vous prendriez sur une île déserte ? Et pourquoi ?_

**Réponse facile : Le Seigneur des Anneaux... Parce que c'est la première claque littéraire que j'ai reçu à 9 ans et qu'il reste le numéro 1 dans tout ce que j'ai pu lire.**

**Défi de l'auteur proposé par Mundanchee et Mudomo : **_Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ?_

**Argh ! C'est pas bien de poser ce genre de question lol. Bon comme mon pseudo peut le laisser entendre mon vrai prénom c'est Nathalie et dans mes jobs j'accompagne notamment les bus tourisme comme guide. Devinez ce qu'on me chante quand je leur annonce au micro que je m'appelle Nathalie et que je vais être leur guide pendant une semaine ? ... Bref, j'en peux plus de Gilbert Bécaud mais au final c'est un running gag qui m'amuse et qui a au moins le mérite de faire rire toute le monde dés le départ, ce qui brise la glace avec le nouveau groupe ;)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**Tomber de son piédestal**_

Tony Stark était né dans un milieu protégé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne gardait pas de son enfance quelques blessures indéfectibles, mais cela voulait dire qu'il ne faisait pas partie du même monde que le commun des mortels. Un claquement de doigt et il obtenait tout ce dont il avait envie. C'était la norme ! C'était facile, amusant, fun…

Oui elle avait été fun sa vie ! Quel genre de petit garçon ne se serait pas éclater à créer pour de vrai ses fantasmes de gosses ? Bon tous les petits garçons n'en étaient pas capables, mais pour lui ça avait toujours été naturel. Normal ! Il était un génie. Agaçant, énervant, horripilant, mais il était un génie, un vrai et ça il aimait le répéter à tout le monde, mais surtout, il aimait s'amuser dans tous les domaines et sans se soucier des préoccupations banales et quotidiennes de la vie.

Créer des robots, des machines de guerre de plus en plus puissantes, jouer à la guerre avec de vrais petits soldats à l'échelle mondiale, c'était au-delà des rêves les plus fous et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait fait depuis son plus jeune âge. Tony était lui, il n'avait pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes. Tout était un jeu. Oui, il n'avait pas conscience de faire le bien ou le mal. Le pire c'était qu'il s'en moquait éperdument ! Il voulait juste s'éclater, que sa vie soit fun et se faire idolâtrer. Son génie, tout comme les innombrables zéro de son compte en banque, étaient un solide appui et il en avait profité. Oui, il avait profité de tout : des soirées, des filles faciles, des marchands de mort, des gouvernements qui venaient se prosterner à ses pieds pour avoir de nouvelles armes. Il avait profité ! Se complaisant dans cette aura qui le baignait, faisant de lui un personnage parfois détesté, mai totalement incontournable !

Alors, effectivement, pendant très longtemps, il avait profité de tout, brûlant sa vie par les deux bouts en se fichant totalement de l'image que cela pouvait renvoyer de lui. Il voulait vivre comme un flambeur faisant une partie de poker géante, comme s'il devait mourir demain ! Il la connaissait que trop bien la mort. Il savait que ça pouvait frapper du jour au lendemain en se moquant totalement de la personne qu'elle emportait. Devant elle, peu importait d'être un génie, tout le monde cédait. Alors, il fallait qu'il vive vite, pleinement, parce qu'elle était peut-être déjà après lui. Ça lui était bien égal de mourir jeune, alors autant s'amuser ! Il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de la fille avec laquelle il se réveillait le lendemain. Il n'avait que faire du visage des hommes et des femmes qui trouvaient la mort grâce à ses armes. Tout ça lui paraissait loin et sans importance. Il était Tony Stark et il était immortel !

Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il avait cru parce que lorsque tout avait dérapé, lorsque que cette vie insouciante et permissive s'était retournée contre lui, il avait commencé à voir les choses un peu différemment ! Et surtout, il avait commencé une chute dont il était loin de s'imaginer la fin.

Tout s'était joué lors de l'un de ces grands shows comme il aimait en servir à toutes les armées de la planète. Il voulait que ce soit grandiose, cela avait été… mémorable, dans tous les sens du terme. Pourtant, ce n'ét ait pas la première fois qu'il venait en Afghanistan, mais là quelque chose avait dérapé. Quelque chose s'était passé qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler. Il s'était demandé pendant longtemps comment il avait bien pu passer de la présentation de son missile Jéricho aux prisons de l'organisation des Dix Anneaux : trop d'arrogance, de suffisance, pas assez de protection. Comme d'habitude il avait agi en immortel et il avait manqué de prudence. Le tribut à payer avait été lourd.

Ce jour-là, en plus du goût de l'échec, en plus de la première fissure dans cette immortalité dont il se croyait nimbée, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait découvert la douleur physique. L'autre, la mentale, depuis la mort de son père il avait appris à la gérer et à dresser des murs autour de lui, mais là c'était différent. Il avait été blessé, gravement blessé. Il avait ressenti la souffrance dans sa chair. Il avait vu ses doigts se couvrir de son sang et se mettre à trembler. Tout ça lui avait brutalement rappelé que même s'il se sentait immortel, il ne l'était pas. La douleur avait été de plus en plus grande. Il s'était senti partir. Il avait cru mourir et puis avec l'aide du professeur et sa rage, il s'était rebellé. Il avait décidé qu'il allait s'en sortir et il avait survécu. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver avec un générateur ARK dans la poitrine pour le reste de sa vie, mais il était vivant et, dans cette expérience traumatisante, sa vision sur les choses qui l'entouraient avait radicalement changé.

Il n'était plus Tony Stark le playboy milliardaire. Il était devenu autre chose… Il était mort pour renaître sous une autre forme. Tony Stark était devenu Iron Man… et Iron Man était différent.

Oh, il était toujours Tony avec son flegme, son arrogance, son humour noir et son goût pour le bling-bling, mais plus seulement.

Il s'était découvert des sentiments, des émotions. Il avait découvert que les gens pouvaient être intéressants, qu'ils n'étaient pas des chiffres ou des numéros, qu'ils valaient le coup qu'on se batte pour eux… Qu'il fallait se battre pour eux parce que l'Humanité en valait la peine malgré tout et qu'il pouvait aimer.

Oui, lui, l'immortel milliardaire était descendu de plusieurs marches pour reprendre contact avec la Terre, avec la vie et les yeux bleus de Pepper, son affection comme les reproches qu'elle ne se gênait pas de lui faire, lui avait ouvert un autre avenir, quelque chose qu'il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir être pour lui. Quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer et lui pouvait aimer en retour.

Toutefois, même si Tony avait vu ses rêves d'immortalité s'envoler, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un héros anonyme et être le justicier milliardaire avait quelque chose de grisant, alors il n'avait pas résisté.

En revanche, se plier à des règles et faire partie d'une équipe n'avait pas été de soi. Il restait cet électron libre qui ne voulait rendre de compte à personne, même si au final, ce n'était pas désagréable de combattre en équipe, ça pouvait même créer de belles amitiés.

Des amitiés en lesquelles il avait cru avant que tout se brise, le faisant dégringoler une nouvelle fois de plusieurs étages. Comment Steve, un homme pour lequel il était prêt à mourir, un homme qu'il considérait comme son frère pouvait lui avoir fait ça ? C'était le meurtre de ses parents ? Cette blessure qui avait failli le perdre. Comment il pouvait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ? Où elles étaient passées les valeurs de Captain America ?

Cette perte-là, cette trahison, lui avait fait du mal, mais Tony ne savait pas que la chute n'était pas encore terminée. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait tomber encore plus bas, s'enfoncer encore plus profondément, sentir sa vie et son cœur se détruire tout seul dans sa poitrine. Il ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce jour maudit.

Le pire c'est qu'il y avait cru à leur victoire. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. Les Avengers n'avaient jamais perdu avant ce jour, alors surtout pas si l'enjeu concernait la survie de l'univers. Il allait se battre et il devait gagner… Ce n'était pas ce géant violacé qui ressemblait à une caricature de méchant de bandes dessinées qui allait le faire plier. Pourtant, peu à peu tout s'était délité… Rien n'avait fonctionné comme il l'avait voulu et Tony s'était senti chuter. A nouveau…

Une chute vertigineuse dans laquelle il avait vu la mort de ses compagnons, disparus en poussière… La mort de ce gosse qui l'admirait à la fois comme un père et un mentor… Ce gamin qui s'était accroché à lui, qui l'avait supplié de l'aider, qui ne voulait pas mourir, mais qui était mort… Un gosse intelligent que Tony aimait lui aussi un peu comme une sorte de filleul auquel il était prêt à léguer son héritage et partager ses secrets… Quelqu'un qui lui survivrait, créant une sorte de continuité qui lui plaisait… Un gamin qui croyait en lui, qui l'idolâtrait même, ce dont Tony jouait un peu, touché par son enthousiasme et pourtant il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait soutenu comme il avait pu, mais s'était trop tard, son destin était déjà scellé et il devait mourir. C'était une mort terrible et inutile, peut-être la mort de trop. Il n'avait jamais voulu que tout se termine de cette manière. Est-ce que dans l'ordre des choses ce n'était pas à lui de mourir ? Mourir pour que cette fichue chute s'arrête enfin ! Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il était en vie.

C'était horrible, douloureux et traumatisant, mais au moins la chute était finie. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus bas. Il avait atteint le sol de l'Enfer, là, sur la terre stérile de Titan. Sa chute était terminée. Une chute dans laquelle il avait tout perdu, tout sauf le souffle de vie qui s'échappait encore de ses lèvres. Est-ce que ce serait suffisant, ce léger souffle ? Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il se redresse ? Est-ce que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il trouve la force de relever la tête ? Juste un peu… Relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans les étoiles… Juste un regard pour tenter de remonter. Il ne regagnerait jamais ce piédestal qu'il avait cru indestructible, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait se remettre à grimper, juste un peu… tant qui lui restait encore ce léger souffle.


End file.
